Searing Betrayal: The last of the Vizard
by CerberusLabrat
Summary: Ichigo is betrayed, the Gotei 13 find out he is a Vizard and try to apprehend and destroy him! What happens when everyone except one turns on him? In Yoruichi's mind, there's only one way to help him...she has to become like him. YoruIchi M for safety
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Bleach! ...wait...if I owned Bleach this would be a story arc in the anime, and not a fanfic...guess I don't.

Summary: Ichigo is betrayed, the Gotei 13 find out he is a Vizard and attempt to apprehend and destroy him! What happens when everyone except Yoruichi turns on him? In Yoruichi's mind, there's only one way to help him...she has to become like him. [YoruIchi

Warnings: YoruIchi, don't like, don't read. Possible Mature themes and mentions of rape in later chapters, Blood and gore is sure to be included. Also the thought process of one or two very demented current and former 12th squad taichous is likely to be included.

* * *

"Come on Ichi-kun! Just let it out, see?" A blue light and a mountain of Reiatsu was what followed that statement, and then a heavily tanned fist blew through a boulder in the training area underneath the Urahara Shoten. Pebbles flew all over the are they were at, as she shunpo flash stepped next to the aforementioned 'Ichi-kun'. 

"You seem to forget I am absolutely terrible at Kidou! I'm good at Zanjutsu and, thanks to you, Hohou. But I am terrible at Kidou and I know next to nothing when it comes to Hakuda! I'm trying as hard as I can!" The orange-haired Vizard cried to his purple-haired training partner. Not even noticing that he was secretly enjoying the backless black halter-top she was currently sporting. Although he would never admit it, much less to her, even if he did figure it out.

The shapeshifting female grinned to herself. 'He didn't even notice that I called him Ichi-kun', she thought. She could honestly care less if he learned this fast, or even at all. She just wanted to spend time with the intriguing half-hollow.

"That's the point here! To teach you Hakuda, to have you practice Kidou, and eventually learn Shunko." She smirked to herself as she reminded him why they were down there.

"But that'll take forever!" He whined out loud. Internally, he was hoping she wouldn't care.

"So? We're not in any rush are we?"

Ichigo internally pumped a fist in triumph.

"No. But do you really want to spend all day, and possibly all week, alone with boring old me?" He asked her carefully, wondering how she would respond.

"There is nothing I could want more than to spend a week alone with you...preferably without as many clothes as we have on now. And you're anything but boring." She replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling to herself as her strawberry blushed. 'Wait...my strawberry? What the hell? Sure, I love to tease him, and I'm very interested in seeing him as more than just a friend, but to claim him like that?' Deciding to ignore it, she shrugged it off and went back to teaching him Shunko.

"Ugh...the world will end before I get this right..." Ichigo muttered just loud enough so that Yoruichi could hear him.

"Oh don't be so negative Ichi-kun, you'll get it right before you know it!" She beamed at him cheerfully. He sighed heavily and over-dramatically in response.

"Oh alright Yoruichi, I guess I can survive a few more tries." In his mind though, Ichigo knew he would do whatever he could to spend time with her, and make her proud of him. It was something he craved. It waslike a drug, and the cliche part was, he didn't even know it.

Similarly, Yoruichi knew that even when she was done teaching him this, she would find some other reason to bring him down here and spend time with him. No matter what the reason, she just liked having him near.

Breaking off from the staring session, Ichigo dashed at a boulder some 20 feet away, trying to channel his Kidou as he threw a punch at it. The boulder stood strong, but both him and Yoruichi noticed the small spark of reiatsu that flew from his curled fist. Yoruichi smiled in triumph, knowing he was getting the hang of it. Similarly Ichigo noticed it and the odd feeling in his fist, he mentally jumped in triumph as he noticed Yoruichi smiling at him proudly, quickly deciding that he would do whatever it took to see that smile on Yoruichi's face. Without a word he Shunpo flash stepped back next to his training partner and charged back at the boulder, his hand was going to hurt like hell after this. But seeing that smile...

Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

Charge after charge, spark after spark of reiatsu flew from his fist, gradually growing in size. It was going to take a while before he mastered shunko, or even learned to do it correctly. But was he ever going to try.

Dust flew in his wake as he hit the boulder yet again, managing to chip a sizable block of stone off of it. He noticed Yoruichi smiling at him, and he then he knew he wasn't going to be leaving the training area for quite a while.

Slowly he noticed, as he started to control Kidou better, that Hakuda kept naturally coming to him. Although that was to be expected, seeing as how he was charging at this damned boulder endlessly with the entrancing voice of the flash goddess calling out to him on what he was doing wrong and how to do it right. 'This might not be a lost cause after all...' the thought to himself as he charged at it again, only this time, he felt a tingling up his arm and across his back as he hit the boulder, a small reiatsu flare visible engulfing the outside of his fist before quickly dissipating. A sizable dent in the rock visible where his hand had hit it. He glanced back to Yoruichi to ask if that was what was supposed to happen, only to see her smirk and nod at him. Golden eyes glinting in pride, the familiar hint of lust she always held when looking at him, and another, unidentifiable emotion. He decided to leave that one alone and continued to do his best to pull the pride out, unknowingly making the second one stronger as well.

Neither knew just how much time they'd be spending together, but they were grateful for what they got, and neither of them knew they'd be getting a lot more of it soon enough.

On second thought, neither of them wanted to know, seeing as how the reason wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances.

-----Elsewhere-----

Kuchiki Rukia snapped her eyes open as a gloved hand snapped over her face. Her muffled scream remaining unheeded as a needle pierced into her neck. She felt the hand over her mouth loosen and fall as she saw black start to close in on her vision.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked groggily, trying to fight away the darkness of unconsciousness.

"All will be revealed shortly...my my is it going to be fun turning you on that precious strawberry of yours..." Rukia's groggy mind took a few seconds to put the pieces together. 'Ichigo!' she cried out in her mind. Just before she succumbed to the darkness that was taking over her mind. And into a deep sleep she fell. She fell off the edge of the futon and slammed into the wooden floor, covers trailing after her, hooked half on the bed, half on her as a figure walked out of the shadows in her room, Sulfuric yellow eyes glinting maliciously in the darkness of the unlighted room.

"Yes...this is going to be a lot of fun...too bad you won't remember this night...and even if you did...you wouldn't be able to stop me." Maniacal laughter was filling the room a few seconds later.

* * *

Since even my beta reader (Metal Chick Crisis 2040, you officially rock!) had a little question about this, I'm going to be including a glossary of words used and what they mean. 

Zanjutsu - the Sword-fighting technique of the shinigami, whenever I see it, I think Iaido, or something to that effect.

Hohou - Step method, I think it's like the agility portion of shinigami fighting, Shunpo flash steps are subsidiary of it.

Hakuda - Hand-to-Hand the martial arts of the shinigami, it's like karate or something for them. Mixing it with Kidou creates Shunko flash cry.

Kidou - Demon path, it's like black magic to the shinigami, anyone who's ever watched episode 1 of bleach and actually remembered it would know what this is.

Shunko - Flash Cry, a combination of Kidou and Hakuda, blows off any form of clothing with sleeves and shoulders.

Shunpo - Flash Steps, kind of super-speed, moves faster than the eye can see. In the anime, Yoruichi mastered this to such a degree that opponents would see after-images of her.

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure, a method of gauging the power of a shinigami or hollow, an extremely strong shinigami will put out enough reiatsu he can essentially make it like his opponents are trying to wade through water.

Vizard - a shinigami with hollow powers, full BAMF. This is the polar opposite of Aizen's arrancar.

Arrancar - a hollow with shinigami powers, not as much of a BAMF as the Vizard.

Otherwise, YoruIchi FTW! Rukia fans: wait until later to judge this, as she is not going to seem in-character at all, but there will be a twist later. Flames will be used to cook the food that fuels me to write this.


	2. Chapter 1

-----2 weeks after the Prolouge-----

Two lightning bolts of blue-white Reiatsu flew throughout the Urahara-shoten training area as two bare arms, one heavily tanned, and one relatively pale, met in the middle. Sparks of reiatsu flew everywhere. Zangetsu lay propped up against a rock in his shikai form, having been discarded for the purposes of sparring.

"I told you that you'd get it Ichi-kun!" Came the remark out from Yoruichi, her face split in a catty grin, which was not surprising, considering she was, in essence, a cat. Her golden eyes were lit up in excitement like a kid at Christmas as beads of sweat dripped down her face while she struggled to overpower what she had since recognized as by far her favorite pupil in her 200-some years of...living? She knew he could master shunko eventually of course, he had mastered shunpo almost to her level in three days while trying to reach his bankai state. It wasn't really surprising. Especially considering that the two were evenly matched in speed when it came to shunpo now. Unless Ichigo busted out the hollow mask, at which point she was slightly outclassed simply by him using sonido, the hollow version of flash steps, which he had discovered on his own, in tandem with shunpo.

And now he was evenly-matched with her in shunko too. The only thing that surprised her about that was that her Ichi-kun went from absolutely terrible at kidou, to a near-master at it under two weeks. Same with hakuda. It surprised him a lot more than it did her though, she knew he had it in him. He was just hesitant to try.

She'd also simply begun to ignore it when her mind called him 'her Ichi-kun', although she was certainly enjoying the view she had at this moment...

Ichigo stood smirking slightly as the blue-white reiatsu lightning practically encased and enclosed them away from the outside world. Not that there was anything down here to see except a fake blue sky, with a lot of fake clouds, some fake dirt, surrounding some fake rocks, in a huge fake underground desert. She had failed to warn him that proper use of shunko led to any clothes worn above the waist being shredded. Or at least, any clothes worn above the waist, that had backs and shoulders to them. As it was, a shredded black kimono, white obi, and white kosode lay in various shreds all over the ground. Leaving him wearing nothing but a black hakama with brown straw waraji sandals worn over white tabi socks. His chest and the defined muscles from spending the past year or so as a shinigami doing almost non-stop and fully athletic combat were making Yoruichi drool, and Ichigo figured that alone was the reason she hadn't told him, after all. Free peepshow if she didn't.

Of course, he wasn't one to say anything. He had nearly drooled himself when she had let her long purple locks out of the ponytail she usually kept it in, and thanks to the wild untamed reiatsu flying around, her hair was flying everywhere too. That coupled with the perfection of how she looked in his mind...It sure made it hard to concentrate.

In a flash, both of them had disappeared from that particular section of the training room and were charging at each other again. And both Ichigo and Yoruichi knew that sparring was a new favorite pastime for both of them.

From above them, one Urahara Kisuke smiled and shook his head as he watched the two spar. He was over a mile above them and even he could sense the sexual tension flowing between the two, his mind running wild with numerous images that would be unsafe to mention unto society. The perverted ex-shinigami stared down at his former lover and his former pupil, with a surprising lack of jealousy in his eyes. 'When are the God and Goddess of flash going to get it?' The thought rang through his head as he again shook his head in amusement.

At that moment, all was interrupted as the front door to the Urahara-shoten was blown open. Kisuke turned around so fast his neck nearly cracked as he looked to see what happened. Ichigo and Yoruichi both paused mid-kick, and took one glance at each other before flash stepping over to their equipment. Ichigo grabbed the tentoken cape that Yoruichi had given him before he went to rescue Rukia from the sokyoku. Quickly pulling on the mantle that was the tentoken for modesty and grabbing Zangetsu before he jumped, the tentoken's ability of flight carrying him quickly to the door leading to the Urahara-shoten. Meanwhile Yoruichi grabbed her wand of flight and took off after him.

The pair blasted through the trap-door leading down to the training room, coming out in the front room of the Urahara-shoten to see Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia standing in the space where the front door and wall once stood, zanpakuto's drawn and in shikai form. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi halted for a second in questioning before descending to the floor. Yoruichi's wand of flight compacting down from it's hang glider form as she stuck it in one of her pockets.

A long pregnant silence filled the room as Yoruichi, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia stared at each other. Before Rukia broke the silence with one sentence that made both Yoruichi and Ichigo's hearts sink.

"You, Vizard, are under arrest by the order of the Central 46 Chambers." Came the cold sentence from the smirking form of the 5-foot-nothing black-haired shinigami. Renji looked uncomfortable and sent a chain of questioning glances at Rukia, seeming to ask if they really had to do this. Meanwhile Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu, while Yoruichi silently built-up her reiatsu. Both of them preparing for the fight they knew would inevitably come.

"What the hell are you talking about, midget? And you know I won't go down without a fight."

"As for your question, apparently somebody told the Gotei 13 that you were a Vizard, but then again I have absolutely _no idea _who that could _possibly_ be, as for your statement, so be it." The sarcasm dripping out of her voice was clear as daylight. And Ichigo noticed that Sode no Shirayuki was completely black, instead of it's usual pure white coloring. He didn't have time to voice his observation as Rukia charged at him with Sode no Shirayuki held high. He quickly threw up Zangetsu to block and he saw out of the corner of his eye as the blue-white lightning bolt of reiatsu erupted out of Yoruichi's back as she flew at Rukia's blindside, Renji likewise charging after Yoruichi. Ichigo quickly sidestepped and twisted Zangetsu away from Rukia, causing her to stumble forward slightly and lose her footing just to the point where Yoruichi was able to land a shunko-enhanced karate chop on her neck. Causing her to fly forward and hit the wooden floor of the shop hard. While Ichigo simply seemed to stand where he was at before suddenly a seeming 'copy' of him appeared behind Renji, blood erupted from Renji a couple seconds later as Ichigo's perfectly pulled off senka/utsusemi combo technique took it's toll. Renji grunted in pain and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ichigo.

"When the hell did you figure out senka and utsusemi, carrot-top?" The pineapple-head shot at the aforementioned 'carrot-top'.

"You don't spend about a month training with the goddess of flash and not learn anything about flash steps and it's perks." The orange-haired Vizard shot back with a smirk. Delivering a quick slam to the back of the head with the flat side of Zangetsu, he glanced at Yoruichi out of the corner of his eye and when he saw her nod, disappeared from view as he flash-stepped out and away from the Urahara-shoten. Yoruichi quickly following him after picking up her gigai from the back room.

-----300 some flash steps later-----

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo murmured as he glanced back in the general direction of the Urahara-shoten.

"I have no idea, but that sure didn't seem like Rukia to me." Came the grumble from the goddess of flash as she set down her gigai.

"No, it didn't. And for some reason Sode no Shirayuki was all-black, not white like it should be." He finally decided to voice his observation.

"Hmm...Well either way, if there's one thing we are going to have to do, it's get of Karakura town. If Central 46 really did give the order to bring you in, then those two are just the beginning." Yoruichi voiced her thoughts out loud and Ichigo could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, we'll have to stop off at my house real quick to tell my dad and get Kon to take over for me here." A weird thing happened with Kon, the semi-insane and completely disrespected modsoul apparently developed some good acting skills since Ichigo had helped the Gotei 13 take down Aizen Sosuke. And now could take Ichigo's place in the living world almost perfectly.

"Yeah, if this is how it's going to be with the Gotei 13, I just might have to teach you how to shapeshift." Ichigo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"You can teach me how to shapeshift? I thought that was just some special ability you had for yourself. Otherwise I would have asked you to teach me how to do it a long time ago." The mood lightened slightly as Yoruichi's eyes brightened at the prospect that he actually wanted to learn something from her. The shinigami problem momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, I can teach you. It takes a while to get the hang of it though. But if Kon is going to be taking over your original life, what are you going to use to live in? It's not like you can walk around in spirit form all the time. Luckily I brought my gigai though."

"Well, Urahara did give me an untraceable gigai to keep around in a room at the clinic just in case. I never thought I'd have to use it though."

"Well then, off to your house it is, my Ichi-kun, Race you there!" She said as she flash stepped away from the rooftop they were on and off towards his house. Ichigo stared at where she stood and the gigai that lay next to it.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" He yelled out after her as he scooped up her gigai and flash-stepped furiously after her.

Yoruichi merely smirked as she glanced back at him.

-END CHAPTER 1-

Shikai - First release, generally every Fukutaichou-level or higher shinigami knows this. Most seated officers do as well.

Bankai - Second Release, generally every Taichou-level or higher shinigami knows this. A few Fukutaichou-level officers do as well. With the exception of Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou.

Senka - Flash Blossom, Kuchiki Byakuya-Taichou's signature move. Essentially, it's a flash step combined with a spin once behind the opponent and a quick double stab. Very quick and devastating move that is over within the blink of an eye.

Utsusemi - Cicada, a reference to the molting ability of the Cicada, it's essentially a flash step which allows the user to move out of harms way while leaving a lingering after-image of said user.

Tentoken - Heavenly Dancing Figure, Yoruichi gave this to Ichigo for the fight to save Rukia from the sokyoku. It's like a mantle/cape that allows him to fly, hover, and unlike the flight-wand that Yoruichi gave him earlier, leaves his hands free.

Sokyoku - Big. Fucking. Zanpakuto. Used as a form of execution against capital offenders amongst the shinigami. As far as I can tell, it completely obliterates them.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I got a LOT more reviews and story alerts on this fic than I thought I would, just for the record everybody, this may not be updated very often until mid-summer because I have baseball and that will take up a good chunk of my time, but this story will in no way EVER be permanently canceled. Not until it's finished.

* * *

--Kurosaki residence, Karakura Town.--

The quiet residence that was the Kurosaki clinic/home residence suddenly flashed to life as Shihouin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Ichigo both shunpo'd in.

"Damn, you beat me. You cheated though! No using Sonido and Shunpo at the same time next time Ichi-kun." The slightly annoyed and highly tanned goddess of flash shot at her Vizard companion.

"You didn't set any rules on how to get here My Goddess,-" Ichigo reveled in the deep blush that crossed her features as he said this, "-so...Anyway, I'll be back in just a second, I have to find Kon and get him into that damned body of mine I left...somewhere around this freakin' clinic a month ago. Yuzu probably moved it to my bedroom..." With that and a shunpo, Ichigo was standing in his bedroom, he looked quietly around for Kon before quickly deciding that, unless he had gotten kidnapped by Yuzu and dressed up like a doll, he would probably be in the closet where Kuchiki Rukia had once stayed. Thinking back to the events that had transpired at the Urahara-shoten, Ichigo's eyes hardened as Rukia's betrayal crossed his mind.

_'Rukia, I don't know if that was really you, or if you're being controlled, or what. But when I find out...'_

Looking in the closet he indeed found Kon, who was sleeping for some reason. Ichigo still didn't know why the modsoul/plushy lion slept. When in spirit-form like he was now, Ichigo didn't have to sleep except for every 2 weeks or so. Being as that Kon was a modsoul, and he had resided in a plushy bear for a body, he really didn't need to sleep.

Regardless, Ichigo did the first thing that came to mind to make sure Kon didn't fuss...

He grabbed the plushy-bear by the stuffed head and shoved a hand down its throat to grab the pill-ball that was Kon's spirit-essence. Kon immediately woke up but before he could cry out, the dandelion-headed vizard held the green pill that was Kon in his hand, smirking triumphantly at the now limp plushy-lion.

Quickly striding over to his bed, where, as expected, one of his family members had dragged his body to after he had left un-announced to train with Yoruichi about a month ago, having just told his dad he was off and with that. Left his, for all intents and purposes, comatose body sitting there in the middle of the family dining room. Forcing open his own mouth he promptly shoved the pill in it and watched impatiently as Kon struggled to wake the body up.

As soon as the modsoul got up the questions started flying faster than Ichigo possibly COULD answer...much less even bothered too.

"What the hell was that about? Waking me up from a vision of nee-san...and forcing me into this body? Although I suppose I should be grateful to get out of that damn stuffed lion for once-"

"I need you to act like me for a while." Ichigo interrupted the modsoul quickly before he could go off on a tangent and make this longer than it needed to be.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing that came out of Kon's mouth.

"Apparently Central 46 found out that I was a Vizard and they are not happy. I need you to act like me for a while. I'm going to take the gigai Urahara gave me and get the hell out of this town, possibly out of Japan, but I am definitely getting out of Karakura town. And get your thoughts off of Rukia, she was the first to come after me and according to her, she was the one to tell them I was a Vizard."

Kon just stood there, silent. His face went from surprised to determined in a seconds notice.

"Will do, Ichigo-nii-sama."

Now THAT part surprised Ichigo a little, it wasn't very often Kon even called Ichigo by name at all, it was usually "Hey You!" or "Dandelion-head!" but not only did he call him by name this time, he called him _nii-sama_ what the hell? When did this happen? Ichigo had often thought that Kon had thought of him as a long lost sibling maybe, they sure as hell fought like they were siblings, but he never thought he had gone up on Kon's radar enough to be called _sama_.

Ichigo quickly shook those thoughts away and nodded. "Thanks Kon. If you can tell dad for me, I'll just grab my gigai now and take off with Yoruichi...?"

"Yeah, will do. Get out of here." With a nod, Ichigo walked out of his room and down the stairs with Kon right behind him, he went into one of the least-used rooms in the clinic to find both Yoruichi, already in her gigai, and his gigai. He smirked at her as she raked her eyes over him, not being very subtle with it for someone who used to be in the special forces of the shinigami. He quickly hopped in his gigai and the two looked at Kon, he nodded and, with that, and a couple of minutes giving Kon a further in-depth story of what they were planning, they were out in the middle of the Japanese countryside, Having grabbed a train at the nearby station, they were well on their way to Yokohama.

Ichigo looked out as the terrain of Japan blew by his window, the bullet train going at its top speed, Yoruichi taking a small nap on his shoulder. He found himself captivated with her yet again, her perfectly tanned skin...her long silky purple hair as his hand ran through it...the beautiful golden eyes that were currently hidden by her eyelids as she lightly snored on his shoulder...The two of them were going to have to do something, they didn't stand a chance against the shinigami as they were, and Ichigo was not a person to run.

Just as he about to lose himself in thought, he noticed the golden eyes that had captivated him so much staring at him sleepily as Yoruichi awoke from her nap. He smiled at her lightly and stared forward at the front of the train-car. It was surprisingly empty as a train car, although that could have been expected. Karakura town was in no way a big city, and while Yokohama was, the fact that it was Karakura to Yokohama lead to the car being pretty much empty except for the Vizard and the Goddess of Flash. When Yoruichi whispered in his ear something he had never expected...and in someway, largely hoped...she wouldn't.

"I want to become a Vizard." those six words caused his heart to nearly stop. Seeing that he was probably going to say no, Yoruichi immediately picked up the reasoning.

"I want to be like you, I can't help you if I don't know how you're feeling, and Kami knows we are far outclassed if the shinigami send everything they have after us, which is highly likely. With both of us as Vizard, that'll at least give us a fighting chance." Once she was done with the sentence, Ichigo could largely see where she was coming from as far as her reasoning. He slowly and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you. So long as you teach me shape-shifting." Yoruichi immediately beamed in happiness, both at the acceptance of her aspiration to become a Vizard like her Ichi-kun, and the fact that he truly wanted to learn how to shape-shift. She ecstatically nodded at the 'ultimatum' if you could call it that.

After a half hour of silently enjoying each others company, the God and Goddess of flash stepped off the bullet train and into the Yokohama train station. They were immediately hit with the sheer amount of busy people that resided in this city. Scouring the city for a place to stay, it wasn't long before they decided to look in more commercial districts, and it wasn't long after that the two found an abandoned warehouse.

Looking at the old warehouse the two of them were thinking of the pros and cons of taking this place to live in for the next few weeks.

"Well...on one hand, it'll give us plenty of room to train." Ichigo pointed out as they looked in the huge, empty, storage area of the warehouse.

"On the other hand, it's fairly lacking in creature comforts." Yoruichi chipped in as they realized the water and electricity would both be turned off, and the largest thing they would probably have to live in outside of a couple sleeping bags in the storage area, would be maybe a cot or two in the main office.

Regardless, the two looked at each other and decided they could live without the creature comforts, for all intents and purposes, they were fugitives at the moment after all. With that. The two walked into what would be their new home for...god knows how long. But the important part was it would be _their_ new home, and both of them realized that, no matter what they were living in, as long as it was both of them together, they could deal with it.

--The next day--

After spending the night on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse, wrapped in each others arms, a fact that neither would confirm, nor deny, the two were up and at it. Ichigo explaining to Yoruichi exactly how he had become a Vizard...and he hoped, how she would too.

"The way it happened with me, Urahara had cut my soul-chain tying me to my body, he then bound me up and threw me in a pit. I basically had 36 hours to either get out, or become a hollow. I obviously failed, I managed to avoid becoming a full hollow, but I still failed the test. What I am going to try to do to make you a Vizard, is have you do the same thing that Rukia did to make me a shinigami in the first place. I want you to transfer your shinigami power, to me. Then, I'll put it back in you, hidden. I'll do what Urahara did to me and force me to find it. The only thing it's going to take for you to find your power is to into your soul, and use your power to find spirit ribbons, the red one will be the block that holds your shinigami power, just wait until the last second to pull your zanpakuto out."

Yoruichi nodded. Somehow knowing that, outside of the obvious. This would bring the two closer together. Something she wanted more than anything. Since she didn't have her zanpakuto, in fact, she hadn't seen hers since she and Urahara had left the soul society so many years ago...She used Shunko.

The bright electric blue bolts of electricity flew off of her heavily tanned shoulders, through the halter top she had on, having not even bothered finding something to put on over it. And thrust her hand forward. As her palm came in contact with Ichigo's chest, she sent everything she had through her arm and into him, he soaked up the energy like a sponge and waited. He watched as his goddess collapsed onto the pavement and transformed out of her shinigami form. He could tell because suddenly she was wearing something that obviously wasn't either her orange jacket or the black halter top she usually wore under it.

Before she woke up he quickly compacted her reiatsu, now technically his, into a block, and used his own quickly growing skill in shunko to transfer it back to her. Suddenly he found himself in a jungle. He quickly pieced it together. His spirit world was a city, hers was a jungle. Holding a block of glowing blue reiatsu, which he quickly realized was her shinigami power, he picked a random tree in the jungle and hid it inside. His job done he reluctantly disconnected himself from her spirit, somehow knowing that in the future, he would return here.

As the warehouse materialized around him as he came back to consciousness, he grabbed the skull-logo glove Rukia had left him in his closet before she left to go back to soul society and became that...thing.

He lightly pushed Yoruichi with it and as her spirit split from her body, he took Zangetsu and sliced the spirit chain that appeared.

The next 36 hours of his life was going to be the longest 36 hours he had ever known.

* * *

Kami – The Japanese word for Divine Spirit, basically where an American would say "Oh, God", a Japanese person would say "Oh, Kami"

Nii – The Japanese honorific suffix used on the name of a person whom would be the user's sibling, or close enough to be someone to that effect.

Sama – The Japanese honorific suffix depicting extreme respect for the recipient.

Kun – Even I honestly don't know fully what this means, all I know is that it's a Japanese honorific suffix used commonly on males. I think it's basically the suffix used in place of -chan when referring to males.

San – Again, Japanese honorific suffix, I _believe_ it's the most common suffix used, used for both males and females, when referring to friends.

Chan – Japanese honorific suffix...I believe used to refer to females with whom the user has a great deal of affection for. Also used commonly in pet names. (Pet name as in a name for a dog or cat, not pet name as in nickname)


End file.
